Waste Yummies
A are White Yummy-like creatures that are not fully developed, each made from half a Cell Medal. They are weaker than White Yummy although harder to destroy with physical attacks, but can be created easily by Uva for grunt work and do not require hosts. When they do use hosts, they eventually spit out a Cell Medal, to which can be used as a long-term Cell Medal farming, as using a normal Yummy would normally cause OOO's attention to find them out. Uva used these at a rapid rate for his final dénouement. History Uva The Waste Yummies first appeared when Uva created a quartet of them to intercept Eiji and Ankh as they were pursuing a Yummy. Transforming into OOO Gatatoraba, Eiji noticed these Yummies' resilience towards his physical strikes before vaporizing them with lightning from his Kuwagata Horns. Later on, Uva broke another Cell Medal to create two more Waste Yummy, which appeared as Eiji was fighting Kazari and the Siam-Neko Yummy. This duo of Waste Yummy were beaten by Ankh before Goto arrived and destroyed them with his shotgun. Uva created a group of about a dozen Waste Yummy to pursue a weakened Mezool so he could take her remaining Core Medals. Not knowing who she was, Eiji and Ankh fought off the Waste Yummy while allowing her to escape, with Eiji transforming into OOO Tatoba Combo and swiftly destroying the Waste Yummy with his Medajalibur's OOO Bash. Uva conjured a trio of Waste Yummy, sending them to a kendo dojo to prevent Eiji, Ankh, and Date from interferring with the harvesting of Rie Shiratori's desire. These Waste Yummy were much easier to be taken down, being beaten by the three with neither Eiji or Date transforming, they dissolved when they were defeated. A group of six Waste Yummies intercepted Eiji and Ankh as they pursued the Batta Yummy. They were swiftly destroyed by OOO Takauba. Later on, two Waste Yummies appeared to protect the Batta Yummy again only to be quickly vaporized by Gatatoraba's Kuwagata Horns. Uva created a group of 13 Waste Yummies to host within the workers of Bronze Finance, spawning Cell Medals as they called clients to repay their debts, this plan eventually gained Uva a large quantity of Cell Medals. This operation was stopped when it was discovered by Eiji and Ankh with Kosuke Sakata, who also worked for the company. The Waste Yummies were released from their hosts and fought with Ankh and Eiji before they were all destroyed by OOO Tatoba's Tora Claws. Arrving to back up the Unicorn Yummy against OOO and Birth, Uva, taking the opportunity to steal a Core Medal from Ankh, had a quartet of Waste Yummies for him to deal with. As he and the Yummy took their leave, OOO Takagoriba destroyed the Waste Yummy by firing his Gori Bagon gauntlets at them. Later, when he was beaten back by OOO assuming his Sagohzo Combo, Uva summoned eight Waste Yummies, only to have them swiftly destroyed by OOO when he discovered he could channel the power of the Purple Core Medals to summon the Medagabryu weapon outside of Putotyra Combo. Forcibly transformed into the chaotic Medal Vessel by Doctor Maki, the out of control Uva spawned hundreds of Waste Yummies as he converted matter into Cell Medals. These Waste Yummies were initially fought by OOO Putotyra Combo and Ankh in his Greeed form before they left to stop Doctor Maki, who had transformed into the Kyoryu Greeed, with the rampaging horde of Waste Yummies being dealt with by Goto and Date as Birth and Birth Prototype respectively, joined by Satonaka wielding her Birth Buster. The trio managed to destroy the last of the Waste Yummies just as OOO destroyed Maki and the Medal Vessel. Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max Through their research into the O Medals, Foundation X discovered the method of creating Waste Yummies, incorporating them into their forces as henchmen alongside the Masquerade Dopants and Stardust Ninja Dustards produced through the Gaia Memories and Cosmic Energy respectively. Beginning: Fight! The Legendary Seven Riders When meteorites fell from space all over the world, carrying a mysterious substance called SOLU, Foundation X deployed their foot soldiers at the sites to retrieve the SOLU, however, they would be opposed by the Seven Legendary Riders. The Waste Yummies appeared in the Mediterranean Archipelago Country G, where they were fought by Kamen Rider V3 and Riderman. In Northern Middle East Country A, grunts of all three types kept Kamen Rider Stronger busy while Foundation X members successfully retrieved the SOLU and escaped. Kamen Rider OOO: Ankh's Resurrection, the Medals of the Future, and the Leading Hope Containing all the Core Medals that were lost through a black hole in the destruction of the Medal Vessel, including those of Uva, Poseidon, a Greeed Kamen Rider from 40 years from the future, summoned Waste Yummies to serve him as he appeared in 2011 to wreck havoc. They first appeared in front of Erika Satonaka and Hina Izumi. Initally held off by Satonaka's Birth Buster and fighting skills, as well as Hina's superhuman strength, the two became overwhelmed before help arrived in the form of what appeared to be Eiji Hino, who beat the Waste Yummies before being seemingly killed by Poseidon, when the real Eiji arrived and the other Eiji revealed himself as Ankh. Later on, more Waste Yummies appeared at the Cous Coussier with Eiji and Ankh holding them off while Hina and Chiyoko Shiraishi get everyone else to safety. Taking the fight outside, Eiji and Ankh defeated the Waste Yummies. Later, Poseidon returned to the site of the the black hole as he attempted to go through and fought more Kamen Riders in another time before being confronted by Eiji and Ankh. Poseidon conjured an army of Waste Yummies which Eiji and Ankh fought before Eiji became OOO to fight Poseidon himself, with Ankh holding the Waste Yummies off before Satonaka came to help. The Waste Yummies were dealt with by the time OOO and Kamen Rider Aqua combined their power to finally destroy Poseidon. Movie War Mega Max: Gather! Warriors of Glory Confronted by Kamen Riders OOO and Fourze, Lem Kannagi boarded his Exodus ship while leaving a massive army of Waste Yummies, Masquerade Dopants, and Stardust Ninja Dustards, to keep the two Riders busy. Though greatly outnumbered, OOO and Fourze soon enough wiped the entire force out with the power of their various Full Combos and Astroswitch Modules respectively. Movie War Ultimatum Several Waste Yummies were among the Monster Army assembled by the Akumaizers. Ultimately, this army was wiped out by a gathering of eight Heisei Riders. Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale! One Waste Yummy was part of the revived monster army of Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim in the world of the Sengoku Period. It was part of a group of four Yummy along with the Neko Yummy, Kuro Ageha Yummy, and Fukuro Yummy, which attacked the OOO Army at their lord Nobunaga's HON-NOHJI castle, fighting Bujin OOO as well as Armored Riders Gaim and Ryugen. All four Yummy survived the attack and were last seen standing by Bujin Gaim's side as the Armored Riders fled after the Pitcher Plant Monster consumed Bujin OOO. Kamen Rider Zi-O As Another OOO, King Kuroto Dan possessed the power to conjure Waste Yummies through the use of Cell Medals. As well as that, he was able to transform humans into subservient Waste Yummies by throwing a Cell Medal at them. Announcing his intention to seperate his Dan Foundation from Japan on October 27th 2018, Dan demonstrated his power upon a journalist who voiced his objections, with the new Waste Yummy proceeding to run amok at Dan's audience. Soon after, a pair of Waste Yummies were menacing two Dan Foundation attendants when they were intercepted by Sougo Tokiwa and Geiz Myoukouin, who engaged the Yummies as Kamen Riders Zi-O FourzeArmor and Geiz WizardArmor respectively. Quickly finding that they could not beat the Waste Yummies with the blunt force of their weapons alone, Zi-O and Geiz initiated a finishing attack with the Zikan Girade and Zikan Zax to defeat the Yummies, who were revealed as innocent servants of Dan upon returning to human form. Being led to believe that the origin point of Another OOO was in 2016, Geiz travelled back to May 16th of that year and confronted Kuroto Dan, who used his power as Another OOO to conjure a pair of Waste Yummies to assist him in battle against Geiz. Wielding the GenmArmor, Geiz performed a Critical Time Burst to defeat the Waste Yummies and Another OOO, only for the latter to quickly revive, forcing Geiz to fall back to Zi-O's present day. Back in 2018, Kuroto Dan sent forth a pair of Waste Yummies to incarcerate Hina Izumi, a Dan Foundation member who disobeyed him. Together, the Yummies threw her into the dungeon which contained Eiji Hino, a politician who also defied Kuroto Dan. Video Game appearances All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation .]] Waste Yummies appear as regular enemies in the video game ''All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation. Kamen Rider Battride Wars Waste Yummy appear as Common Enemies in the video game Kamen Rider Battride Wars. Appearances Category:Yummies Category:Henchmen Category:Mummy Monsters Category:Monsters Category:OOO Characters